1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outer open handle assembly and a latch assembly of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat No. 4,898,415, a conventional outer handle assembly has a handle base which is mounted on the outer surface of an outer panel of a door, and a bracket which is mounted on the inner surface of the outer door panel, and both of the handle base and the bracket are fixed to each other across the outer door panel.
A conventional door latch assembly which is mounted on the inner part of the outer door panel away from the handle assembly is connected to the outer open handle assembly through a rod or a wire cable is mounted on the inner part of the outer door panel away from the handle assembly.
The conventional handle and latch assemblies have several disadvantages.
First, as the latch assembly is provided away from the handle assembly, the rod or the wire cable is considerably long. Such a long rod or wire cable is susceptible to an influence of a large distortion of a door, which is caused in an accident. Therefore, careful considerations should be given to the design of a door.
Second, because the handle assembly and the latch assembly are mounted on the door independent of each other, two mounting operations must be made.